It has long been recognized that hunters must remain unnoticed as they await their prey. Camoflaughed clothing is one conventional method for blending into one's surroundings; however, this method does not conceal movements or scents of the hunter and provides little protection from inclement weather or temperatures. Accordingly, these issues have been addressed in the prior art through the development of hunting shelters or blinds. Typically, such hunting shelters involve a frame over which is applied a flexible covering material such as canvas or tarpaulin (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,085 to Punch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,711 to Mueller, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,234 to Green). These shelters, however, are generally unsuitable for long-term exposure in the wilderness due to degradation of the flexible covering material. In addition, such structures are generally not particularly effective at protecting hunters from inclement weather and temperatures.
Still other hunting shelters, or similar type huts for wildlife observation or ice fishing, include walls made of rigid panels (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,673 to Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,471 to Worms et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,877 to Molodecki). Such structures, however, are generally not easily assembled and disassembled and are often difficult to transport to and from locations. Additionally, it is often necessary that a hunting structure be constructed off the ground, in a tree or otherwise up in the air, in order for a hunter to remain unnoticed and have a better view of the surrounding countryside. Conventional hunting shelters are generally not designed to be readily accessible in such situations.
There is, therefore, a need for a prefabricated hunting shelter or shooting house that can be readily transported, be easily assembled and disassembled, be easily accessible when placed off the ground, allow a clear view of the surrounding environment, conceal a hunter from prey, and still provide protection from inclement weather and temperatures.